User talk:The Fare Doctor
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Great Multiverse Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Dopp can you activate exhibition feature for the catagories? -skyrish19 wake up fare doctor, look at the new articles Skyrish19 (talk) 01:14, September 12, 2014 (UTC)skyrish19 Why did you not work here yesterday? Skyrish19 (talk) 23:40, September 12, 2014 (UTC) And also give the Second Human Empire name for the races i created including Thyron. Some catagories the most viewed pages are reset to it was back then rather than my articles are created?Skyrish19 (talk) 00:24, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Hello. I am interested in joining your wiki. Is there a page for rules? Venom 22:03, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Okay, thanks. Venom (Talk) What is the current year of the Great Multivere canonical timeline? Venom 23:08, September 15, 2014 (UTC) What is the Gil Universe Soviet Union, is this from the Red Alert universe? Possibly the Halo Universe? Venom 23:04, September 16, 2014 (UTC) The Iron Kingdoms factions, where the Setting of Warmachine and Hordes laid here.Skyrish19 (talk) 00:05, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Fare Doctor, i have great news, your wiki has been reached over 500 pages! post a blog about the milestoneSkyrish19 (talk) 12:54, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Doctor Moffitt, can you make those flags for Cygnar, Khador, Menoth and Scyrah; and other factions i createdSkyrish19 (talk) 11:15, September 21, 2014 (UTC) "I can, but what do you have in mind (some of them have their own flags by the way)" -Fare Doctor. The factions from Warmachine i created, Cygnar, Khador, Menoth and Scyrah In a case if you don't about the Warmachine universe Read here http://privateerpress.com/warmachine/welcome-to-warmachine[[User:Skyrish19|Skyrish19]] (talk) 12:56, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Doctor, i have new universe to put here to the multiverse, It's called the Infinity universe (another tabletop game made by spanish people), read/watch about the lore here, http://www.infinitythegame.com/infinity/en/2011/access/eng-infinity-the-game-fluff-19-intro/ Doctor, give a Second Human Empire names for the races i created Skyrish19 (talk) 03:08, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Doctor, i have to tell you, the picture for the Necrotizing Fasciitis, the picture is looks like a German man getting a s ome sort of treatment, did you get this from some german medical site or from a image search as a reference to this article? doctor, why did not visit the wiki again, did something wrong with you? also help me out to edit the pages i created for the fit of the timeline and help me out with the Anakin page, because they have two versions from two universes Doctor, Also i added the pictures for the Warmachine factions that looks like was in the future/multiverse wars, Cygnar, Khador, Menoth and Scyrah. look at it and give me the S.H.E (Second Human Empire) names for the races/species i created. Skyrish19 (talk) 00:49, September 30, 2014 (UTC) So here, here are the list of species need to have a second human empire name, some of them already had it Andorian Alkari Bajoran Bulrathi Cardassian Borg Darlok Drazi Elerian Ferengi Gnolam Grome Gungan Hurr Hyach Jawa Klackon Klingon Kroot Meklar Mrrshan Neimoidian Qunari Rattataki Romulan Sakkra Tellarite Togruta Trandoshan Tril Vulcan Wookiee Yuuzhan Vong Zabrak Doctor, can you edit the people i created to better fit the storyline. and make the flags for the factions i created, some factions already had it what is Golden Dawn (the Faction you linked for Runeworld page) -Doctor Its a faction from Wolfenstein 2009, they are russian occultists and they studying the Black Sun powers I will. I was actually wondering if I could make one. The Dark Lord (Talk) about the Pic on the "Flesh-eating Batactia" page, to be truthful, I forgot where I got it -Doctor The man on the picture is looks like a German. Doctor, wake up and look at the new articles i created Also, i have created the East Germany faction, you know the EG is not part of Nazism, but is part of Communism, and a independent faction Doctor, what is the difference with Pol and Dol universes? Fare Doctor, i have an awesome news, your wiki has been reached over 1000 pages! post a blog about the milestone and me due to my big work on your wiki Skyrish19 (talk) 12:08, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Fix the most viewed articles in all catagories, it resets after each week. There is any pictures for Ivan and Roman Shepards? By the way, look at the people catagories, there are 340 of them at least. "Ivan, Natasha and Roman Shepard (and including Victor, Diana and Zachary Shepard) are my own save files on Mass Effect, and I need to ask someone to make a picture of those individuals, so it may take me some time unfortantely" - Doctor I will get some pictures as stand-ins for your Shepards. "Do you have any Axis members that could have joined the Alliance of Nations after the Axis Dissolved or underwent the it's Civil War?" -Doctor Umm, well Yuktobania, Khador and the Nomads joined the Allies, while the Erudites, Federation of the Americas and the Gallente went to a civil war. Skyrish19 (talk) 01:33, October 13, 2014 (UTC) "How did the Erudites, Federation of the Americas and the Gallente civil wars play out?" Erudites (give them a second human empire name anyway): They called themselves Neo-Heretics by Kovnik Malakov and they ordered to exterminate them and the erudites exiled and joined the Coalition after that Federation of the Americas: Diego Almagro (the leader of the Federation) was assassinated by Maya "Echo" Visari and led to Helghast invasion of Caracas, Ghosts Earth (The Capital of the Federation) Gallente: Attacked by the CIS forces by Count Dooku's order and the Gallente fight out in the Separatist battle in their homeworld. about the Pic on the "Flesh-eating Batactia" page, to be truthful, I forgot where I got it -Doctor But the man on the picture is looks like a german person. BTW, wake up and check my new edits Doctor, what's wrong??? did not come to the wiki yesterday?